


moonlight in my hands

by FightMeDickWolf



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Short & Sweet, Unexpected feels?, yes they are soft and this is also a little sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Written for day 15 of kinktober: intercrural sex





	moonlight in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is me being Soft™....sorry
> 
> (also very recklessly edited sorry)

Rain pelts against glass, city lights reflect softly on the raindrops. Julian's eyelashes flutter as he watches the drops roll down the window, unable to sleep despite the darkness outside. Strong arms around his naked waist clutch tighter, Julian feels himself smile as the boy behind him stirs. His hips teasingly press his ass back, grinding slightly onto the slowly waking cock. The arms tighten again, squeezing him into a hug, chest pressing tighter to his back. Lips meet his ear, kissing down his neck and humming against his skin with a playful thrust forward. 

Julian let's out a soft moan, searching to tangle fingers together underneath the warm duvet that molds their bodies together. Lips connect to his shoulder, a gravelly voice mixes with the rainfall, "What do you want, hm?" 

Julian presses his hips back, pressing against the fully hardened cock, "Touch me, Sebastian." 

Sebastian huffs against his skin, hand tightening in Julian's as his other hand trails his spine. "I am already touching you, try again." 

Julian let's his eyes close, shifting his weight against Sebastian's chest. "Fuck me... I want it slow, I want you ." 

Sebastian moves to nustle his hair, lips trailing his ear again, "Anything you'd like, darling."

His hand drags down Julian's spine, pressing into the dips of his hips before squeezing one cheek. He rubs a tight circle in the muscle before his fingers lightly press against Julian's entrance, "Oh, kitten, you're still wet. Condom?" 

Julian's head shakes against the pillow, groaning softly before unlinking their fingers. He trails down to where Sebastian's fingers touch, pressing them in slightly before dragging his wrist down between his thighs. Sebastian instantly understands, smearing the slick between his thighs. Teasingly, he runs his fingers back to Julian's hole, rubbing his rim, grinning when Julian squirms against him, before letting his fingers dig between his thighs. His fingers wiggle, pushing slick as far as he can before he gently guides Julian's leg up to rest on his calves. 

Julian gasps as Sebastian slides his cock between his thighs. Slick and wet heat slides against his perineum, making his eyes roll. Sebastian lets out a breath, tickling his neck before giving a loving squeeze to Julian's thigh, he pushes his hips back and forth slowly. Julian searches for Sebastian's other hand, letting out a soft cry as he finds him under the sheets. Julian lets his hips drag lazily with Sebastian's thrusts, breath hitching as Sebastian quietly moans into his ear. Julian brings his hand from under the sheets, still intertwined, dragging them up to his mouth so he can kiss Sebastian's fingertips. He feels Sebastian's thrusts falter, chest quivering against his back, as his lips softly meet the pads of his fingers. Julian's tongue darts out to tease a finger, swirling around the tip before pulling back for a wet kiss. Sebastian lets out a drawn out moan, "I'm close, kitten, are you?" 

Julian suddenly remembers his dripping cock, nodding against the pillow before bringing their connected hands down to his erection. Sebastian's hips jolt, hand finding the perfect rhythm around him and guiding Julian into climax. Julian feels a gentle hand scratching patterns against his thigh, Sebastian's head against his back, slick thrusts between his legs as the hand around his cock tightens. Julian cries out with his release, legs tightening around Sebastian's cock as his cum covers his hand. 

Julian hears the rain pattering against the window, same as before, feeling warm from release and the body rutting against him. He hears Sebastian whispering praise and sweet nothings as his hips stutter forward. He lets his eyes close, squeezing Sebastian's hand as he feels hot cum spill in between his legs. Sebastian's rough breathing slows, thumb trailing a circle on Julian's hand. He looks up at Julian's now sleeping form, watching as his eyelids flutter, in awe at how beautiful Julian looks. Sebastian whispers softly, allowing the storm outside to keep the secret for him, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> early kinktober is the best kinktober don't @ me


End file.
